Gracie's Kyou Kara Maou Drabbles and Ficbits
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficbits written for the kkm100 and kyou kara maou livejournal communities. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Court Gossip

Title: Court Gossip  
Word Count: 300 (triple drabble)  
Characters/Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri; two unnamed OC.  
Ratings: K+ to T  
Notes: Set right before the duel between Yuuri and Wolfram. How did Wolfram's personal guard react to his engagement?  
---  
As everyone knows, gossip is spread on a need-to-know basis: the more trivial the gossip, the faster it's spread. 

However, important gossip--such as a royal's engagement--is spread so quickly, one would think it was passed via telepathy. Within hours, the entire keep knew about the new king's dinner party, the engagement and the subsequent duel.

Two blue-clad soldiers stood on guard duty, shifting from foot to foot and talking to one another to keep from falling asleep.

"So, you heard that Lord von Bielefeld's engaged to the new Maouh, right?"

The speaker's partner huffed in acknowledgment. "M'wife came rushing home, she heard it from one t'maids in the hall."

"How do you think he managed that?"

"Dunno, but I never imagined he was into guys."

Before the first could reply, Yuuri and Conrad walked right past them in the moonlight, the pale silver light glinting off the buckles of the sword. The two guards saluted formally, but relaxed as soon as the two nobles were out of earshot.

"He's kinda cute, in a 'boyish good looks' way," the first told the second, who nodded.

"And pretty boys attract other pretty boys, you're right, mate."

The two watched Yuuri try to swing the blade, get carried by the sword's momentum into a double spin and fall on his ass in the dirt. Both guards winced, before turning to each other.

"Well," the first said with a grin. "Since Wolfram's the fiancee, he'll inherit the kingdom when the King dies tomorrow. We'll be royal guard. Think about it! The nice bunks, the ladies-in-waiting..."

"--the extra training," the second pointed out.

"The ladies-in-waiting..."

"The state dinners."

"The foreign ladies-in-waiting..."

The second guard smacked the first upside the back of the head.

"I'll say this much: I am NOT bathing with him in the pools anymore," the second declared, nodding fiercely.  
---


	2. First Battle

Title: First Battle  
Word Count: 100 x 2 (two connected drabbles)  
Characters: Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal  
Rating: T  
Notes: I imagine a younger Wolfram would be more emotional. Just a warning.  
---  
There was a tingling in Wolfram's stomach, the sort that signaled anticipation and fear. He could hear the sounds of the battle around him, the cries of men, the crash of steel. 

Although his training was dictating his movements (duck, weave, parry), this was not training. This was war, dangerous and exhilarating and frightening all at once.

Wolfram found himself losing ground. In the blink of an eye, Conrad was before him, steel stained red with blood. "Brother..." the blonde breathed, watching with big eyes as his opponent fell.

"Watch my back," Conrad replied. Wolfram obeyed instantly, the brothers fighting back-to-back.  
---  
The battle was over. Both sides had taken losses and were gathering their dead under a temporary truce.

Wolfram, however, was in Conrad's tent, watching Gwendal wrap a cut on the half-human's torso.

"You did well today, Wolf."

At the brunette's praise, the blonde turned crimson. "But it's my fault you were injured..."

"People are hurt in war," Gwendal replied in his gruff manner. "It's not your fault."

Wolfram opened his mouth to argue, but Conrad just smiled. "You survived your first battle, Wolfram. Be proud. We are"  
---


	3. Bedtime Story

Title: Bedtime Story  
Word Count: 300  
Characters: Wolfram, Yuuri, Greta  
Rating: K+  
---  
"Will you tell me a story?" 

"Of course, Greta." Pause. "Okay, once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince. He was one of the best soldiers in the land, but he was passed over for the throne by a foreigner."

"Why does this sound familiar?"

"Shush, Wolf. Anyway, this made the prince quite angry, and one night he managed to irritate the new king by insulting his mother--in front of his own mother, I would like to point out--"

"Please, she's done and said a lot worse."

"--and the handsome prince found himself accidentally engaged to the king, even though they were both men--"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yuuri--"

"--and the prince was so enraged he challenged the king to a duel and promptly got schooled."

"I still say you cheated."

"Yes, I cheated by using a power I knew nothing about, yet you didn't when you tried to set me on fire.'

"See? You're finally learning."

Pause. "Yeah. So anyway, the two are forced to spend time together, but do end up becoming friends."

"Friends?"

"Oh, come on, Wolf, she's like, six."

Pause.

Sigh. "And lovers."

"Thank you."

"--And the two ended up decided to validate their relationship and get married... Greta?"

"I think she's asleep."

"Good, because we haven't told your mother yet that we are going to go through with the wedding."

"She would be a little ticked if she found out through Greta."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"That morning. Otherwise she'll fawn all over us and it'll just get annoying."

Rustling of fabric. "Sleep well, Greta."

"Sweet dreams, little one."

Greta's bedroom door opened and Yuuri and Wolfram quietly stole out into the hallway. Wolfram gently shut the door, and Yuuri kissed his cheek before leading him down to their room.  
---


	4. Stay with Me

Title: Stay With Me  
Date Written: 8/31/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Based off a longer fic I'm in the process of writting.  
---  
A battle was brewing between the two races. All of Blood Pledge Castle could sense it--the scent of rations, horses, armor oil and metal smithies was mingled with anticipation and fear of the troops. 

"I'm staying in the barracks with the troops tonight."

Yuuri avoided Wolfram's gaze. "If that's what you want."

Wolfram walked over to the Maou and tilted his head up to stare into onyx orbs. "Just ask me, Yuuri, and I will," he said before stepping back, staying within arm reach

A trembling hand raised. "Stay. Please, Wolf, don't leave me."

Wolfram smiled, and took his hand.  
---


	5. Bliss

Title: Bliss  
Date Written: 9/20/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: I had my baby taken away from me (my laptop had to go back to the factory for about a month), but I've got her back now--along with all my KKM episodes! Woot!  
---  
_Bliss._

That was the first thing Yuui registered when he first came to consciousness. _Overwhelming bliss._

Onyx eyes slowly opened, blinking at the sunlight that streamed through the glass windows. He turned his face from the warm light and found his nose buried in blonde locks.

Yuuri smiled into the mop of blonde hair, pressing a kiss against the strands.

The man in his arms stirred slightly, a hand sliding up to rest on his bare chest. In the sun, on Wolfram's hand, a gold ring sparkled.

Yuuri fingered the band, smiling. He lifted the hand gently, kissing it.

_Bliss..._  
---


	6. Nice Dress

Title: Nice Dress  
Date Written: 11/3/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 157  
Characters/Pairings: Yozak, Conrad (slash and/or friendship), Yuuri, Beatrice  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through about episode... 27, I think. End of the Greta arc. Also, small spoilers for Gisella.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: While I'm normally a Yozak/Murata fan, I love the idea of Conrad and Yozak just being friends. I have this idea of the two of them in a much more casual, brotherly relationship, but this can be implied as Yozak/Conrad, for the shippers out there. Set in episode 5.  
---  
Yozak and Conrad stood side-by-side, watching their king dance with a human girl who looked to be about ten. 

"He can't really dance, can he?" the redhead asked conversationally.

"He's never had to before," Conrad defended.

"True. I'll have to teach him before Gunter does."

"That's a scary prospect: Gunter in Yuuri's arms."

Yozak snickered (in the most unlady-like fashion). "His dream, though."

"I'm afraid he'd lose so much blood he'd die and then we'd have to replace him with Gisella."

"Now _that _is a scary prospect."

Brown eyes looked over at his brother-in-arms. "Nice dress."

"Thank you! I bought it while I was with your mother."

"Words that instill fear into my heart."

"They should. You should see what _she _got."

"I get the feeling I don't want to. I already have an odd enough relationship with the woman."

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"But you know..."

"Yeah?"

"That dress really doesn't hide your cock that well."

"Oh, suck me, Weller."  
---


	7. Only Child

Title: Only Child  
Date Written: 11/29/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 300  
Characters/Pairings: Yuuri/Wolfram or Yuuri/Conrad (you pick!), Cheri (Celi), Gwendal  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Up through episode 47  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: For my stalkers (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) who like Gwen, dedicated to moonraven croft, because I got the idea when I was reading her fic 'Discoveries'. Also, I'm using the fansub names for Gwendal (von Walde) and Cheri. Sorry, but that's what I'm used to.  
---  
Gwendal von Walde watched as his two younger brothers argued _again _over the Maou. While he definately had NOT liked Yuuri at first, he had slowly developed grudging respect for the young teen, much like he had for Conrad's father. 

The chair across the table from him scraped along the floor, and he looked across to find his mother pouring herself a cup of tea. "They're so high-spirited, don't you agree Gwen?" she said cheerfully as Wolfram pulled his sword on his fiancee. This caused a frightened Yuuri to hide behind Conrad, the brunette chuckling good-naturedly at the young blonde, trying to convince him to sheathe his sword.

_Fire elementals_, Gwendal grumbled mentally, putting down his own teacup. "Mother..."

"Hmn?" Cheri said, looking up from a rather large piece of strawberry shortcake.

"I love my brothers," Gwendal started, pausing to think a moment.

Cheri laughed and leaned over to pat her eldest son's arm. "I know you do, Gwenny."

"It never bothered me that we had different fathers, not really," the tall warrior continued, eyes the color of sapphires watching the scene before him unfold. Apparently, Yuuri hiding behind Conrad had further enraged the swordsman, who was now swinging his blade at his brother.

Cheri smiled, cocking her head to one side as she listened to her son. It wasn't often that Gwendal spoke about such things to her.

Out in the courtyard, Conrad had been forced to pull his own sword or get an appendage chopped off. The clang of steel on steel floated in through the open window into the room where the former Maou and her Prince son were having afternoon tea.

"But sometimes, Mother, I really really wish I was an only child," he confessed, his face the epitome of seriousness.

Cheri couldn't help but laugh.  
---


	8. Swapping Customs

Title: Swapping Customs  
Date Written: 12/27/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 363  
Characters/Pairings: Yuuri/Wolfram, Conrad, Greta  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: I just love this pairing.  
---  
"Is that a..." Yuuri asked, stopping dead at the entrance to the dining hall. 

"Christmas tree, yes," Conrad finished, placing a hand on his godson's shoulder. "When I was on Earth, I picked up the custom."

"You celebrate Christmas here?"

"Not exactally," the soldier replied, smiling. "There is a winter holiday that we do celebrate here in New Mazoku. However, when I was telling my mother about some of the Earth customs, she liked this one."

"That sounds like Lady Cherie," Yuuri said with a laugh, watching his fiancee and their daughter decorating the big fir tree that was propped up in the corner. Greta was standing on her foster father's shoulders, stringing garland around while Wolfram had one hand protectively around her waist, lighting the multitude of candles that were stuck to the tree branches with wax.

"Yuuri!" Greta cried, jumping down from Wolfram's shoulders and running over to give her father a hug around the middle. "Mary Cleist-mass!"

Yuuri laughed, kneeling down to look at the girl. "It's said Merry Christmas, Greta."

The little girl cocked her head to the side, brown curls bouncing. "Christ... mas?"

"That's it."

Greta laughed and looked at Wolfram. "You said it wrong, Wolf!"

"Not my fault," the blonde defended. "It's a stupid human holiday anyway."

Yuuri and Greta looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that the blonde was just sulking.

"There's this really great thing about Christmas, though Wolf," Yuuri said, taking one of Greta's hands and one of Wolfram's.

Wolfram snorted. "Dobut it."

"See, it's this stuff called mistletoe. You got some, right Greta?"

The little girl nodded, pulling out a sprig of green from her pocket. Yuuri hefted the girl up onto his shoulder and she held it up above her fathers.

"What does that do?" Wolfram asked, looking up at the greenery.

Yuuri answered the question, pulling the blonde close to him and planting a kiss on his fiancee. The blonde's emerald eyes went wide, but then fluttered shut as the Maou probed his mouth with his tongue.

Greta giggled as her fathers kissed, and Conrad took his niece from his godson as the two lovers continued to try and shove their tongues down one another's throats. "Conrad, I love Christ-mas!"

"Me too, little one, me too"  
---


	9. Knitting

Title: Knitting  
Date Written: 1/3/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 152  
Characters/Pairings: Gwendal, Conrad, Anissina (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For my stalkers.  
---  
Once, when Conrad was little, he had asked Gwendal why he knit. 

"Three reasons," the older Mazoku had replied. "One is because it helps me clear my mind."

Conrad had nodded, having heard Gwendal say so before.

"The second is because Anissina bullied me into learning with her when her mother taught her," Gwendal had made a face, no dobut envisioning other things he would be bullied into over the course of his long life.

Imagination didn't even cover reality.

"And the third reason is because I can now do this," Gwendal had said, pulling one of his silver knitting needles from his lengths of yarn. The dull end glinted in the light before a flick of Gwendal's wrist sent the metal object across the room to embed itself into the stone wall.

To this day, Conrad still begs his older brother to teach him how to knit.  
---


	10. Announcements

Title: Announcement  
Date Written: 1/18/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 339  
Characters/Pairings: Gwendal/Anissina  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now.  
---  
"Gwendal, I'm getting married," Anissina von Khrennikov blurted out. 

"That's great," the Mazoku replied, dipping his quill into the inkwell again before going back to the treaty he was drawing up for Yuuri. "Congrat--what?"

Cobalt blue eyes snapped up to stare at the redhead standing in front of him.

"I'm getting married," the inventer repeated, watching him carefully.

"You weren't even courting anyone," Gwendal said, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I know." Anissina reached over and picked up Gwendal's hand--his quill was creating a huge ink stain on the fine parchment. "It was Brother's idea."

"But--"

"We're almost 300. Demons half our age are getting married and starting families--Wolfram already has a husband, a daughter and a son and he's not yet 100!"

Gwendal found he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was just stunned. Anissina couldn't get married--it was _Anissina_, the insane inventor who would probably drive any husband or wife into an early grave either by exhaution or freak accident.

"Gwendal, please. Say something."

The brunette huffed. "So who's the lucky man?"

"Gunter's nephew."

"Alexander? You're marrying _Alexander?_! The little runt that you couldn't stand when we were younger?"

"He's not little anymore, Gwen," Anissina defended, crossing her arms. "He's rather handsome now. And rather strong, too."

Anissina's hand went up to absently rub her left cheek and Gwendal noticed the developing bruise on her cheekbone. He realized that Anissina must havae covered it with make-up, which smudged when she rubbed it. Although he knew it was tradition, he still felt anger towards someone who would strike her.

" 'Nissina... Are you happy?"

The quiet question gave the redhead pause. She put her hand down to her side and gave her best smile. "Of course. I'm a bride-to-be."

"As long as you're happy, Anissina."

He turned his attention back to his paperwork, knowing that if he looked at her any more he'd embarrass both of them.

The redhead turned and walked away. Gwendal got the sickening feeling that she was taking a part of him with her.


	11. Dress Up

Title: Dress Up  
Date Written: 1/30/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 188  
Characters/Pairings: Greta, Huber  
Spoilers: For the Greta arc (around DVD four? so about episode twenty-ish)  
Warnings: Notes  
---  
Greta tried hard not to cry in front of Huber. Not because he was a demon, and not because he was her friend. 

Whenever Greta cried, Huber's face got _really_ dark and scary, and Greta didn't like it when he looked like that.

The two of them were sitting alone in the darkened room, Huber's arms protectively around the little girl, reminding her of her mother's warm embrace. He brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly, the once-silky locks now fried from the sun and cut around her ears.

She looked up when he undid the laces on his boots, pulling the dirty strings out of their holes. He brushed her hair with his fingers as best he could, untangling horrid knots gently, and wove the cord through her hair. He managed to fashion her short strands into a sort of bun, stray hairs sticking out of the back and tickling her now-exposed neck.

Huber just smiled and tweaked her nose. "A princess should look like a princess, even when she's living like a pauper," he informed the girl, and she laughed and gave him a big hug.  
---


	12. Look

Title: Look  
Date Written: 1/17/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Characters/Pairings: Conrad, Cheri Celi, Gwendal (mentioned)  
---  
"I'm worried about Gwen." 

Conrad looked at his mother, eyebrows raised. "Worried? About that stone statue?"

"He just looks so tired lately," the former monarch replied with a sigh. "And so _old_..."

"It doesn't reflect anything on you, Mother," the half-human warrior replied with a laugh, sitting next to the blonde.

"I know, I just..." Cheri sighed, leaning her chin against her hand. "Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake to bring you three into the world, such as it is."

Conrad smiled a true, understanding smile. "The world needs people like us. Even if we are all overworked"  
---


	13. Not Insane

Title: Not Insane  
Date Written: 1/17/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 211  
Characters/Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Because while I do like the m-preg fics (well... the good ones anyway), the rational part of my mind is being bratty.  
---  
"Uh... Wolf? Wolfram? You awake, Love?" 

Yuuri's blonde fiancee groaned and rolled over in their bed at the Maou's voice.

"Wolfram!"

"What?" came the sleepy, irate reply from Wolfram, emerald eyes shut, vainly trying to keep a tight hold on sleep.

"Can Mazoku men have children? You know... together?"

Wolfram sat up and looked at his lover. "Can two males on Earth have a child? You know... together?"

"No..."

"It's the same here."

"Then why did your brother give us these!" the king wailed, holding up hand-knitted baby clothing.

Wolfram sighed. "Mother probably put him up to it," he grumped, flopping back against his pillow.  
---


	14. Proving a Point

Title: Proving a Point  
Date Written: 1/30/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 234  
Characters/Pairings: Cheri (Celi) Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Character abuse  
Notes: For Sarah and Nicole, because they asked for it.  
---  
Cheri sighed, watching her young middle son. Lately, she had noticed that he only had one emotion--smiling indiference. No matter what happened, the damn fake smile never left his face. 

She was discussing the matter with Gwendal, who agreed. Wolfram, still just a cute blonde cherub of a child, was playing next to them.

When he heard Conrad's name, he turned to look seriously at his oldest brother and mother. "Little big brother doesn't have a problem!"

"Yes he does, Wolf," Cheri said, running her fingers through the blonde locks her son had inherited. "All he does is smile, and that's it."

"But I like his smile!"

"So do we," Gwendal replied, leaning forward to get closer to Wolfram's level. "But that's ALL he does. No one smiles all the time, it's not normal."

Wolfram thought about this for a moment, then snatched up his wooden practice sword and ran towards Conrad. Confused, the two elders watched the younger boys practice their swordplay until Wolfram thwacked Conrad _hard _between the legs with his weapon.

The poor brunette boy, surprised and shocked and no longer smiling, fell to the ground, bent over halfway. Wolfram ran back to his mother and oldest brother, his pale cheeks flushed from activity.

"See? He's not smiling now!"

Gwendal crossed his legs smoothly at the knee.

Cheri had to leave the room--her laughing would definately give Wolf the _wrong _idea.  
---


	15. Big Brothers

Title: Big Brothers  
Date Written: 11/9/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 1,235  
Characters/Pairings: Cheri (Celi), Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, two OC  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Another ambush.  
---  
Little Conrad Weller was scared to death. 

His mother, the current Maou, was about to give birth to either his little brother or his little sister. His big brother, Gwendal, had gone to find a midwife hours ago, before the snow had started to fall.

The three of them had been on their own, riding around in a carriage--his mother was constantly complaining of the heat, so he and Gwendal had bundled her up and helped her into the carriage.

The horses, however, had been spooked by something, and almost overturned the cart. Gwendal had been able to get them under control before a disaster occurred, but the shock had caused their mother to go into labor.

The cottage had been a lucky find. It was clean and warm, inhabited by an elderly gentleman who had gone with Gwendal to fetch the nearest midwife.

But now...

Now the snow was falling thick and fast. His mother's pain was increasing too, as much as she tried to hide it from her son.

"Conrad," the blonde called out, and the little boy ran from the window over to his mother. "Now, I need you to listen to me, little one. Your little brother or sister is very eager to come out and see us, and it looks like the two of us are going to have to help him or her."

Dark brown eyes went wide. "But Mother, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Conrad, I do," Cheri reassured her son. "Remember? I've done this before." She tweaked Conrad's nose, making the boy smile a little bit. "Now, I need you to listen to me and do everything I tell you to, okay?"

A brown mop of hair bounced up and down as Conrad nodded.

"Now, I need you to find some towels, a basin of warm water, some thread, and a knife," the blonde woman instructed, and little Conrad ran off to do as his mother instructed in record time.

"Good job," Cheri praised, trying to hide her pain as she ran a hand through Conrad's hair. Her contractions were getting stronger, coming more frequently. It wouldn't be too much longer...

"What now?" Conrad asked nervously.

"Remember what I told you about babies? How every woman has a little hole for the baby to come out of?"

Conrad thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"You're going to have to, well, catch the baby when he or she comes out," Cheri informed her son, arranging the towels so the bedsheets wouldn't get ruined. "Just remember to support the head, and you might have to clear out the baby's mouth or nose so they can breathe, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Also, when the baby's born, there's going to be a cord attached to his belly, big and purple. You're going to tie the thread around the cord tight, and then cut the cord. Do you think you've got that?"

"I think so, Mother."

Cheri ran her hands through her son's hair. "Are you scared, little one?"

"A little," Conrad admitted.

"Me too." Cheri smiled down at her son. "But we're going to have to be brave for the new baby, okay?"

Conrad nodded, setting his face into a look that reminded her strongly of his father. "That's a good boy"  
---  
The process of the birth was long--much longer than the young half-human liked. His mother was in dreadful pain, even if she was trying to hide it from her son.

Thankfully for Cheri, the young boy wasn't old enough to know he should be embarrassed as he knelt between her spread legs, waiting for his sibling to enter the world. He was rubbing her swollen belly for her as she labored, long fingernails clawing at the mattress beneath her.

As Conrad watched, wide-eyed, a little head slowly slid from his mother's body. The small, red infant began wailing as soon as his mouth cleared their mother's body, and Conrad gently coaxed his little brother into the world.

"What is it, a boy or a girl?" Cheri's voice was tired and weak, exhausted from the process as her middle son cut the umbilical cord.

"A boy," Conrad replied, smiling. Using a wet towel, he carefully wiped the blood and birthing fluid off his baby brother, wrapping him in a soft clean towel and handing his brother to the blonde queen.

The youngster stopped crying as he laid on his mother's chest and big, gorgeous emerald eyes stared back up at the two. Conrad instantly fell in love. Was this the same thing that happened to all big brothers when they first saw their younger siblings? Had Gwendal felt this overpowering emotion when he first saw him?

His mother, all sweaty and exhausted, pulled her middle son into a one-armed hug. "Thank you, Conrad. You did a great job"  
-  
Gwendal made it back with the midwife just after dark. The eldest son was surprised to see a calm Conrad rocking the bundle of baby and blankets in a chair by the fire, his short legs dangling above the floor as he rocked back and forth, humming softly. Their mother sleeping peacefully in the bed, blonde strands plastered on her face, soiled towels piled in an empty water basin on the floor near the foot of the bed.. The midwife, an elderly Mazoku healer, gave the tiny baby a once-over before going over to attend to the queen. Gwendal put a hand on top of Conrad's hair.

"Look, Brother!" Conrad exclaimed in a low tone. "He has Mother's hair, but when he came out he was all covered in this white stuff, so I gave him a bath after Mother fell asleep. And his eyes are really green, like hers too!"

Gwendal smiled at his excited younger brother. "You must have been scared."

"Not really... Well, maybe a little at first, but there wasn't anything to be scared of. It was just really really messy, and he cries a LOT."

"So did you," Gwendal informed Conrad, his hand moving from one brother's rich brown locks to smooth over the other's baby fine blonde.

"Nu-uh! Wolfram has to be, like, a thousand times louder than me," Conrad protested, pouting a little bit.

"She named him Wolfram?"

Conrad nodded. "Mother asked me for a name for Wolfram, since I was here to help her."

"That's the name I picked."

"I know." Conrad smiled. "I overheard you telling Master Gunter about it."

"You should have told her the one you liked, Conrad."

"I do like Wolfram. It fits him," the young swordsman-in-training informed his older brother, looking down at the baby in his arms. "He's pretty and chubby, like a sheep, but he's got a REALLY loud howl, like a wolf!" He smiled back up at his older brother, adoration in his eyes. "Besides, I was becoming a big brother just like you, so I was able to stay calm and help Mother."

"I helped you with that?" Gwendal asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Conrad nodded fiercely. "I just thought about what you would have done. You would have stayed calm and tried to be helpful and just agreed with everything she yelled at me."

Gwendal hauled his two brothers into his lap, sitting in the rocking chair and rocking his two little brothers until the both drifted off to sleep.  
---


	16. Family Ties

Title: Family Ties  
Date Written: 11/6/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 1,028  
Characters/Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal (mentioned) Cheri Celi (mentioned), Jennifer (mentioned), Shori (mentioned)  
Warnings: Fluffy  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: Set in episode 5, when Wolfram's seasick.  
---  
Wolfram woke up to a hand running through his hair, and someone singing softly. He was groggy, and the gentle swaying of the ship immediately made him want to vomit. 

The person next to him noticed his change of state from sleep to awake and Wolfram felt a cool hand touch his cheek. "Wolf? Are you okay?"

"No," the swordsman moaned in reply, rolling over onto his back. His accidental fiancee, the Maou of New Maouzku, was sitting next to him on the bed, one hand cupping his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, silly? I'm taking care of you," Yuuri replied, smiling down at him. The hand on his cheek slid down to rub his stomach soothingly. "How's that, a little better?"

Wolfram nodded, trying to block out the subtle shifting to and fro of the vessel.

"Y'know, maybe if you went up above deck you'd feel a little better, get some fresh air maybe?" Yuuri offered helpfully, and Wolfram made a face.

"Yeah, and see all those waves and promptly throw up all over again. No thank you."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're hiding down here where you can't see that's making you motion sick. I get that way on roller coasters sometimes, too."

Confused emerald eyes looked up at Yuuri. "Roller coaster? What's that?"

Yuuri bit his lip, thinking. It was always so hard to explain things from home to his friends in this world. "It's a really big ride."

"Like a carriage?"

"Eh... not exactly. It has these carriage-like things on them, but they're open at the top. And they're connected to a track. You get in it and buckle yourself in and the car takes you around the track at a high speed. Some of them flip upside down, even."

Yuuri winced as his fiancee turned green and rolled over to throw up in the bowl by his bedside. He rubbed Wolfram's back soothingly, fighting back the urge to vomit himself. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

"People do that for fun!" the prince gasped out after he had emptied the content of his stomach, rolling back to stare up at Yuuri.

"Yeah. Most people find it fun," the king replied weakly, shrugging. "Sometimes, I get motion sick on them too, but that's because I can't see what's going on around me, just feel the motions." Wolfram turned green again and he rubbed the swordsman's stomach soothingly, praying that the blonde wouldn't start hurling again. "Conrad says fresh air might make you feel better, too."

Wolfram made another face, dark green eyes sliding shut.

Yuuri looked down at the man next to him. Although his skin was an odd sort of pale green, the king found himself drawn to the baby fine blonde hair feathered on the white pillow. It caught the sun, and he couldn't help but run his fingers through the silken strands.

Wolfram's eyes slowly opened, looking up at his fiancee. Yuuri moved his hands from the golden locks, holding them up. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," the faint, slightly sleepy voice replied. "When I was little and I was sick, Mother used to do that."

Yuuri smiled at the swordsman. "It seems we have one thing in common." He laid down next to Wolfram, spooning the young prince against his body, stroking his hair with one hand and his stomach with the other. The blonde, surprisingly, let him; Yuuri hated the fact that the usually energetic swordsman was so subdued, and he felt the compelling need to just protect and hold him while he was sick. "My mother used to sing to me."

Wolfram smiled faintly. "Conrad would sing to me. He'd cuddle up to me like this. And he'd end up getting sick too," he ended with a laugh.

"Gwendal didn't do anything for you?" Yuuri asked, slightly surprised. Shori might bug him a lot, but he was a good older brother.

"Gwendal would cook for me," Wolfram replied, snuggling deeper into Yuuri's warm embrace. "He'd throw everyone out of the kitchen, even the head cook, and prepare a meal just for me."

Yuuri chuckled. "Your brother is a very take charge kind of guy."

Wolfram laughed as well, sleep stealing over him. Yuuri noticed it, the way the body against him relaxed as he stroked his hair, and began singing softly against the shell of Wolfram's ear.

Although he didn't understand the language, the tone was reassuring, and Wolfram slid into the world of dreams feeling safe, secure and loved.  
---  
Conrad opened the door to the room he was sharing with his half-brother and godson, pausing in slight shock at the scene before him: the two fiancees were curled up in Yuuri's bed, fast asleep. Yuuri's face was pressed against the nape of his brother's neck, and Wolfram's face was peaceful, for the first time he'd seen it since they'd found him stowed away.

He crossed the room as quietly as he could, pulling the covers over the younger nobles. He smiled as he ran a gentle hand through the sweaty hair on his brother's brow: Wolfram had always been slightly motion sick, even as a child. Only constant riding lessons with his brothers had been able to put a damper on it, but being inside a beast instead of on its back made all the difference when it came to motion. Not to mention a horse and a boat just move in different fundamental ways.

He looked down at the two with wise eyes. They looked... content. For all their fighting, Yuuri had been there when Wolf needed him. And Wolf had accepted the offered support.

Both of them had grown in such a short space of time. He was proud, in only the way an older brother can be.

He covered the window before he left the cabin, pressed a gentle kiss against each of their foreheads and silently wished them sweet dreams and a happy future.

And that Wolfram wouldn't kill Yuuri when they woke up.  
---


	17. Inconceivable!

Title: Inconceivable!  
Date Written: 10/17/05 - 10/18/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 1,018  
Characters/Pairings: Conrad/Jennifer (kinda), Conrad/Yuuri (also kinda)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Later half of Season 1 onwards.  
Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine.  
Notes: Sorry... I watched some of The Princess Bride... And then this popped out. Requested by a dear friend (lj user hydr0phobia)  
---  
Conrad Weller rubbed his face with both hands, his elbows on his knees. He sighed, looking over his shoulder at the figure sleeping in his bed. The human woman was pretty enough, but he still felt the guilt of having to bed another man's wife. 

He was Sir Conrad Weller, second son of the former Maou, an honorable knight in the service of the Origianl King, and the keeper of Julia's... no, the next Maou's soul. Yet here he was, sitting on the bed of a hotel, another man's wife sleeping soundly next to him.

Thankfully, he hadn't had to have sex with her--he didn't think either of them would have been able to do that, orders from long dead kings aside. Jennifer Shibuya had--thank the gods--been pregnant for approximately half a month before this night, so the only thing that had to be done was making sure J--the new Maou's soul was passed into the child.

Jennifer was in the bathroom for ten minutes with the glass bottle. Conrad did NOT want to know what had happened, but he had sensed the new aura.

With their mission completed within such a short space of time, the two had looked at one another and promptly started laughing. They were in a secluded inn with no transportation: Jennifer's husband was coming to pick her up in the morning.

Jennifer had pulled out a picture of her firstborn son, complaining that he didn't have any wings--what that was about, Conrad didn't even want to know. He was a cute child, with a little bit of baby fat still clinging to his face and reminding him of how Wolfram used to look. And such black hair and eyes--but Jennifer informed him that that's how most Japanese people looked, even the Mazoku. Conrad had replied that in his world, such coloring was rare and a sign of power. It would be good to have a Maou with dark hair and eyes. But this little one--Shori--had drive in his grey eyes. He'd be among the high-ranking Mazoku in this world, no doubt about it.

Jennifer stirred, rolling over between the sheets and looking at Conrad. She was dressed in one of his shirts to sleep in, and it was just a little big on her. She definitely was cute, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Would the new Maou be as adorable, too? Conrad already didn't know if he'd be able to protect the Maou from himself; the child would be a faucet of Julia's soul, or would it be Julia would be a faucet of his? That thought process was already giving him a headache. Either way, the child Jennifer was carrying would already hold a piece of his heart. It would be hard not to transfer the affection over to the Maou.

He was already in love with a child that wouldn't be alive in the truest sense of the world for eight months hence.

"Conrad, come back to bed," the sleepy woman requested. "Please? I just can't sleep without someone next to me."

Conrad smiled and did as she wanted. He was surprised when she snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Just make yourself comfortable, My Lady." Conrad replied, putting an arm around her waist.

Jennifer smacked him. "I told you to stop that. It was fun at first, but now it's just strange."

Conrad grinned in the darkness, biting back a yes ma'am that would surely set her off again. "Too used to sharing a bed with your husband?" he asked instead, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Mm-hmm. It gets hard to sleep when I'm not around someone."

Conrad stroked her hair soothingly, something he used to do when his little brother was still small and had nightmares.

"You smell good," Jennifer said in a wondering, tired sort-of-voice. "Kind of like my husband."

Conrad chuckled. "It must be the Mazoku blood, then."

"I like you Conrad. You're kind. Are all Mazoku like this?"

"No," he replied truthfully. "We're more like humans than some of us wish to admit. The only difference between us and humans, truthfully, is that all... pure-blooded Mazoku can control magic, and we all live longer spans of life, aging differently."

"But my husband ages the same way I do."

"Which was a conscious choice, I was told. He loved you so much, he was willing to give up his power and long life for a shorter one with you. He's a good man, he'll be a good example for our Maou."

Jennifer looked up at Conrad, although the room was dark and she couldn't see his face. "What about my sons?"

"I honestly don't know," the swordsman replied. "Were I come from, half-Mazoku children don't have any magic, but this world is different. It's entirely possible that both your sons inherited the magic that's now dormant in their father's veins."

"And what about their lifespans?"

"They'll be able to choose long or short ones, as your husband did."

There was silence for a moment, before Julia ventured another question. "Conrad, how old are you?"

"Much older than you think," came the cryptic reply.

Jennifer laughed, then leaned up to press a kiss against Conrad's cheek. "G'night."

Conrad smiled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, the human woman snuggled next to him, breathing softly and steadily in sleep. Jennifer reminded him of his own mother. He didn't envy the Maou's childhood, but it would be one of the best. He'd be strong-willed, caring and compassionate, as he and his brothers were.

He slid a hand down to press against Jennifer's belly and felt the answering pull of a soul he knew well. "My sword, my arms, my heart, my life. They are all at your service, Your Majesty."

And then he slept, his dreams of Julia and a very small boy with black hair and eyes, which vanished with the morning sun.  
---


	18. Engaged

Title: Engaged  
Date Written: 7/2/07  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter, Cheri  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Mention of gay sex/ yoai  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: I owe a friend a TON of drabbles, and here I start... Gwen/Gunter is not my favorite pairing.  
---  
Cheri had the reaction Gwendal was expecting when he announced his marriage to Gunter.

She squealed in delight.

"Gwen! Did you propose?"

"Of course." He'd never tell his mother that he accidentally slapped Gunter during fantastic sex. Either way, he had been planning on proposing anyway, so it worked out in the end.

"Oh Gunter!" Cheri grabbed her future in-law's hands. "I'm so happy! We need to start picking out wedding dresses!"

Wait... What?

Gunter beamed. "I already have some picked out, I'm meeting with the seamstress today."

Gwendal felt a tic coming on. Where was his knitting?  
---


	19. Make Up

Title: Make Up  
Date Written: 7/2/07  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter (mentioned), Gisela  
Spoilers: Small one for Gisela and Gunter's relationship  
Warnings: Mention of yaoi  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Two of... 19?  
---  
"So." 

Gwendal paused in his paperwork to look up at Gisela. "Can I help you?"

"What happened between you and Father?"

"We had a--" he went back to his paperwork. "It's none of your business, Gisela."

She regarded her father's lover for a long minute. "You hurt him."

Gwendal blushed faintly. "I said it wasn't your business."

Normally, Gisela would bark out an order, but with Gwendal she took a subtler approach.

"Fine. I guess you want him to leave the castle. Again."

At that, Gwendal stood and hurried out of his office.

She snickered. Men were too easy...  
---


End file.
